


Belief

by GypsyReaper



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyReaper/pseuds/GypsyReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is on the mountain, discovering exactly what she can do, when she remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Elsa stood in the snow atop the mountain, smiling and twirling herself around. The freedom away from the crowds, the people, the castle. She was finally free! She laughed as she threw away her gloves, and watched them be taken away by the snowy air. 

She stood on the mountain, and without the gloves the magic came easily, almost overflowing, forming snowflakes and crystals that danced above her fingertips. She laughed in delight, and made forms in the air, forgetting for a moment Arendale, even Anna. Elsa was truly happy. 

A few feet away on a crag sat a white-haired boy, watching her with a sad smile on his lips. The ice magic was impressive, especially since she wasn’t using a staff or artifact to make it. Just her own happiness. 

"Atta girl, Elsa," Jack said. "Let your magic be free." 

Elsa suddenly turned, as though hearing something. She whipped around, and spotted the boy on the crag. Jack saw her looking in his direction, but turned to see there was nothing around him. What was she looking at?

"Jack…..? Jack Frost?" she asked, confusion giving way to delight. 

Jack looked startled. “Wait, Elsa, you can see me?” He said, growing excited. He jumped down into the snow before her. 

"Jack!" Despite the snow and the heavy coronation dress, Elsa ran forward and pulled Jack into a tight hug. Memories filled her mind’s eye, of the white-haired boy that visited Elsa when she was little. The boy who taught her how to use her magic, and how to have fun with the snow and ice. 

It took Jack a minute to realize the almost Queen of Arendale was hugging him so tightly he could not breathe. He returned the hug twicefold, years of loneliness melting away from him like his ice upon spring’s return. 

"Where did you go, Jack? Why did you leave?" Elsa asked, breaking the hug. She wanted to be mad at him, for showing her how to make ice, only to disappear after the accident. 

"Leave? I didn’t," Jack said solemnly. 

"After Anna’s accident, I never saw you again," Elsa said, tears creeping to her eyes. She looked down at her hands so she could calm herself. 

His hands gentle held hers, white as ice, but Elsa didn’t feel his chill. “I disappeared because you no longer believed in me, Elsa. You no longer trusted what I taught you! To have fun! 

One little accident and you were fearful of fun.” He looked at her and shrugged sadly. “You no longer believed in me, Elsa. But, I never left.” 

With that, he kissed her on the nose, and Elsa blushed. She couldn’t feel his cold, but she could definitely feel his warmth.


End file.
